While online communities are becoming increasingly popular, members of conventional online communities tend to participate in them almost exclusively by accessing a web site provided by the online community using a web browser. This mode of participation can tend to limit the usefulness of and level of interest in conventional online communities.
In view of the foregoing, techniques for participating in an online community by performing interactions in the real world would have significant utility.